My Only Desire
by MarcelinaRose
Summary: When Alexiel was running away from home, he spots a boy with a face similar to his own. Now Alexiel is determined to find out who the boy is, finding love along the way. Blue MoonxAitetsu yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Boy In The Mansion part 1

**Hey you guys and welcome to my first Vocaloid yaoi fic. Now if you haven't figured out from the summary, this fanfic is a LenXLen fic. But don't ask me "Tomaki doesn't that mean Len is in love with himself? And does that mean he'll stare at himself in the mirror all the time?" The answer is no. In this fanfic, these two Lens are completely different people, and yes I will use different names from the Vocaloid songs/series. I will be using different Len modules so in case you get confused, here's the list:**

**Blue Moon- Len  
Aitetsu- Alexiel  
Executive Student Council- Allen  
**

**I will add more modules soon so I'll add those later. I got this idea from watching Len's cover of ACUTE. ****So anyway enjoy this fanfic. Be sure to follow, favorite, and review if you liked this.**

The young boy slowly opened his eyes only to find himself staring at a moonlit ceiling. The moon shone over the darkness of the room, revealing a dresser against the middle of the wall. A nightstand stood beside the bed that was placed beside the window, with a lamp and a small clock on the surface. Lavender eyes with a hint of indigo trailed across the room, clouded with grief and sadness.

The boy swung his legs off of the bed, having them dangle over the edge. He sighed and slowly grabbed a small white ribbon from the nightstand, placing his golden locks of hair into a ponytail that barely brushed passed his shoulders. He looked behind him and saw an empty space beside him in the bed. The sight shot a slight pain through his heart, threatening to break it until nothing but dust remained. The thought of that space never being occupied scared him. The blonde decided to have something to drink, wanting these thoughts to be driven out of his mind. He stood up and headed towards the door, entering the dark hallways that awaited him.

He wandered the halls with only a small light to guide him. The darkness always scared him, even when it was daytime. You see, the boy was a very weak and fragile child, and he constantly became ill over time, so he never went out much. He always stayed inside, wandering the halls, wondering what he should do next. Even when he is now sixteen years old, his health condition still worries his father, especially when the boy is depressed.

"Where do you think you're going, you little baby?"

He tensed up when he heard a female voice behind him. Turning around, he saw a girl with reddish-pink hair with drill locks on both sides and an ahoge on her head, and fuchsia eyes. She gave the blonde a glare with her arms crossed. "You know, babies like you should have been in bed a long time ago."

"I-I'm sorry, Charlette." The boy stammered a reply as he looked down. "I. . ." He couldn't say anything to her. Not when she was looking at him with those demon-like eyes of hers. In a flash, he found his hair being gripped tightly and his face was brought close to hers. "Mother will not be pleased when she finds out what you're doing. I'll tell her that you've been a naughty baby, sneaking around the house at night. Even father won't be pleased."

The blonde shook his head frantically, tears now forming in his eyes. "You're a worthless little baby that no one loves." She whispered in his ear. "Bad boys will be punished by angry spirits. Isn't that right, Alexiel?" The boy whimpered, now letting tears run down his face and drip to the floor. "Aw is the little baby crying?" She cooed in his face before throwing him to the floor, making him land with a loud thud. "Face facts, little one. No one loves you."

At once, Alexiel runs from the hall, heading for the door and into the woods. He ran as fast as he could, away from home, away from Charlette, until he tripped over a tree root and tumbled into a ditch. That ditch lead him to another part of the woods, but he kept rolling further and further away, until he was knocked into a tree, and landed on the ground. He tried to get back on his feet, but fell flat on his face, only to dirty his clothes further. He almost screamed when he felt a sharp pain in his chest, and started to cough wildly, eventually spitting blood. The boy clutched his chest, falling on his knees and vomiting. He leaned against a tree trunk, shuddering and dizzy, wanting to go home, and trying to stay conscious, but his vision was fading.

Not far from where he was, stood a mansion, and from a distance, he saw a boy who looked similar to him. His eyes widened before he fell to the ground, and the world turned black.

* * *

"Alexiel! Alexiel, can you hear me!?"

The blonde quietly moaned as his eyes fluttered open to stare at a white ceiling. He turned to the window, and saw a small town, immediately realizing where he was. He turned his head the other way, only to see his father's worried face. "Father." He wheezed before his father pulled him into a hug. "I'm so glad you're alright." He replied with tears. Alexiel sighed before speaking. "Father, do you love me?"

"Of course I do." His father replied, tightening his grip. "You're my son, and I have to protect you." His father pulled back to look at him. "Now tell me. Why in the world were you out in the woods?"

Alexiel looked behind him and saw Charlette, her sister Ney, and his step-mother glaring at him. He turned back to his father. "Charlette told me that no one loved me." He replied with tears. "And she calls me a baby all the time."

"You need to keep your little mouth shut." Ney muttered under her breath. Ney was a girl the same age as Charlette. She had dirty blonde hair in a knee-length side ponytail that was held by a blue hair ribbon, and golden eyes. She was Charlette's younger sister and, like her sister, she also dislikes Alexiel.

His father turned towards her. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, Father." She replied while turning away. "Only that he needs to keep his mouth shut." He gave her a glare before turning to Charlette, who turned away as well. "Not my fault he's a little baby."

"Charlette your words almost killed him, and you're not feeling any sympathy!?" The girl just huffed her breath, and Alexiel's father turned to his wife. "Prim, teach your daughters some respect."

"I will, Rinto." Prim replied while looking at her daughters, before she lead them out of the room. Rinto turned back to his son and sighed. "Alexiel, don't listen to what Charlette says. If I didn't love you, would I be here?"

"No."

"If I didn't love you, would I go looking for you?"

"No."

"And if I didn't love you, what would I have done when you were born?" Alexiel shuddered and placed a hand over his chest as he imagined what would happen. "You would have killed me a long time ago, Father."

"But I didn't. That proves I love you." Rinto hugged him once again, and the blonde didn't hesitate to hug him back. He closed his eyes, and a single tear rolled down his face. He's glad that he knows that there is someone who loves him, despite what Charlette had said to him. The blonde opened his eyes, remembering the sight he saw the night before. "That boy." He muttered, and his father gave him a questioning look. "What boy?"

"Oh it's nothing." Alexiel replied while turning towards the window. His mind still traced thoughts on the boy he faintly saw at the mansion. He saw the mansion in the distance, and gave a concerned look. He wad determined to find out who that boy was, and why he was at the mansion.

**Me: Okay how's that for a first chapter? Let me know in the review box below, and I'll see you guys next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Boy In The Mansion part 2

A week later, Alexiel was released from the hospital. His father was relieved, yet worried that his son might not survive the next time, so he kept himself on guard at all times. Charlette and Ney however, were unhappy. The blonde also appointed them with a lecture from their step-father, who told them about loving your family, no matter how they act and if they're part of your real family or not.

The day after he was released, Alexiel headed into the woods, trying to find the mansion he saw that night. The trees swayed with the wind, and sunlight poured through the leaves. A fox was chasing a rabbit, hunting it for prey, and squirrels were trying to open acorns. It was peaceful and mellow, just like he wanted. He let out a sigh and gently placed a hand on his chest. His eyes stared at the sky, gaining sight of the clouds above him. They were a light orange color with a hint of red, telling him the sun would set soon. He closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying the wind blowing in his face, the sun shining down on him, and the silence.

He heard a faint sound in his ears, which snapped him out of his thoughts. His eyes snapped open before he looked around, wondering where the sound was coming from. He started to step forward, figuring the sound would get louder the closer he was. He saw the sun started to set, meaning he had to find the sound fast. His search lead him to the mansion he saw the previous week, and sure enough, the sound was coming from inside the mansion.

The blonde slowly approached the front door, and reached out for the handle with trembling hands. He was frightened of what he was going to find, but decided to take a quick peek, then head home. He slowly pulled the door open, and coughed when dust flew into his face. He opened one eye and his eyes trailed to the top of the staircase to his right. There, on the top step, was the boy he saw, gently strumming the guitar in his hands. Alexiel stared in confusement and amazement. At one point, the boy stopped strumming and turned to look at him. Alexiel gasped and hid behind a pillar, silently peeking out to stare at the boy.

The boy had blonde hair with a shade similar to his own also in a ponytail that brushed passed his shoulders, but his hair was being tied by a brown hairband. The boy also had ocean blue eyes that shone when the sunlight splashed on his face. His face was quite similar to Alexiel, in fact, he looked identical to him. He was astonished to see a face similar to his own. It felt like a rare occurrence.

"I know you're there. There's no need to hide."

Alexiel stayed where he was, until he slowly stepped out from behind the pillar to look at the boy. The boy smiled at him as he stepped further until he stopped at the base of the stairs. "Um. . ." He started to speak until his voice trailed off, and he stared at his feet. The boy sighed as he placed his guitar in its case and started to head towards Alexiel. The blonde didn't hear he footsteps moving closer and closer towards him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and looked up to see those blue eyes staring into his own. He felt his face heat up as he blushed, feeling uncomfortable with how close the boy was. "Um. . ."

"Say, what's your name?"

"M-My name?" Alexiel played with his fingers as his eyes trailed away from the boy, his blush becoming brighter. "A-Alexiel."

"Alexiel huh. Nice name. I like it." Alexiel turned back to him. "Really?" The boy nodded with a smile. "It's a cool name. I'm Len."

"Len."

"Yep. Len." The boy known as Len took his hand off of his shoulder. Alexiel couldn't keep his eyes off of him. There was something different about him, and he liked it. It made him feel a bit. . . calm. He smiled a bit and giggled.

Len turned to glance at him. "What is it?"

"Oh it's nothing." Alexiel replied, his blush slightly fading. In the distance, he faintly heard a male voice calling his name. He jerked his head towards the door. "Father." He looked back to glance at Len. "I-I have to go. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Len replied. "Hey, how about we meet up tomorrow at 3:00?" The blonde tilted his head and Len chuckled. "Come on. I need someone to hang out with. Might as well be you. So what do you say?"

Alexiel heard his father call out his name and turned back to the door. He glanced at the blonde, and nodded with a smile. "Sure. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Alexiel."

"Good-bye, Len." Alexiel hurried out of the door and Len watched him walk away with his father. He saw the boy look back at the mansion, and smile at him.

* * *

That night, Alexiel was sitting at his desk, pencil in hand, writing about his day. It was mandatory for him to write about every event in each passing day, so if he forgets something the previous day, he can always look. He found this helpful to himself, and writing in the journal made it easier for the blonde to remember things more often.

He yawned and rubbed one eye. The blonde turned to his left to see what time it was: 10:27. No wonder he was so tired. He placed a bookmark on the page where he left off and closed his journal, followed by standing up and stretching. The blonde pulled the ribbon out of his hair, letting his hair fall and flow out of its usual style. He slowly crawled into bed and pulled the covers over him. His eyes started to fall as he gave one last look at the sky. His head dropped on the pillow, his eyes snapping shut. He smiled and muttered, "Goodnight, Rilliane."

**Me: Okay I hope that chapter was better than the first(if not shoot me). Anyway, Alexiel(Aitetsu) has finally met the boy in the mansion, whose name is Len(Blue Moon). It's probably fate that brought them toge- wait why am I saying shit like that!? *sighs* Anyway what do you think of this chapter? Let me know in the review section below and I'll see you guys next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sunlight poured through the window as the blonde shifted and turned over, nuzzling his head into the pillow. His mind traced back to the day before, when he met the mysterious boy named Len; the one who called him a friend.

He smiled and flipped onto his back, his head falling to the side. A tiny smile grew on his face when the boy called him a friend. No one has called him a friend before, even when he had met children his age. He shifted his legs before his eyes snapped open, hearing something crash from the hall.

He slowly slid out of bed and exited his room to head down the hall. The blonde started to hear shouts from the kitchen, and peeked in the doorway to see his father and step-mother arguing, a shattered plate not far from where the two stood. He didn't understand why they were arguing, but he didn't want to become a part of it.

His father's shouts startled him, making him tense up. He has never heard the man shout in that tone in a long time. He had almost forgotten how it sounded. His father had a tone of anger and regret, and his eyes burned with protection. Alexiel had a thought of why he had that look in his eyes, but figured that he would find that out later. His father was always a passionate man, so it was rare to see him fuss. Alexiel never saw him in such a bad mood, so this was new to him.

Alexiel's eyes widened when he saw his father raise in hand in a motion to slap the woman. The blonde wasted no time in dashing into the room, almost slipping on the shattered glass, and darting in front of the woman with his arms stretched out in a protective way. His father hesitated for a moment, before lowering his arm, and Alexiel lowered his before moving aside. "I don't like it when you shout, Father. It scares me." He stared at the floor before stepping over to the plate and starting to pick up the shattered pieces off of the floor. "Alexiel-"

"I got it." The blonde replied before his father could finish his sentence. He winced when he felt a small shard gently pierce into his finger, making small drops of blood roll down his finger. He stood up and saw that his step-mother had left the room He stepped towards the sink to turn on the faucet. Turning the knob, he let his hand drown in the cold water that caused his fingers to feel numb. He watched the blood drip into the sink, mixing with the water and changing the liquid into a clear red color.

Alexiel opened a nearby cabinet and pulled out a small box, setting it on the counter in front of him. He heard tinkling sounds and figured his father was cleaning up the shattered plate. The blonde placed a bandage on his finger before closing the box and placing it back in the cabinet. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Alexiel."

The blonde stayed where he was, gazing into the sink. He lifted his head to stare out of the window, lavender eyes peering closely at the distant mansion where he met Len. He let out a smile when the memory flooded his mind: the memory of when they first met, and when the boy called him a friend. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a presence only a few feet behind him. Alexiel turned to see his father's reassuring smile. "Go and get cleaned up, alright? I'll start fixing breakfast." Alexiel nodded before exiting the kitchen and heading back to his room to gather his clothes.

* * *

The blonde sighed as he sank into the bath, steaming water rising up his naked figure until stopping at his shoulders. He held his knees as he leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes. He wanted to clear his mind on what happened not long ago. He brought his knees closer, thinking more about the argument as well as trying to ignore it, believing it had nothing to do with him. He rolled his shoulders backwards, sinking his head into the water, almost falling asleep.

His eyes snapped open when he heard a light knock on the door. He sat up as before he heard a voice. "Alexiel, it's me. May I come in?"

"Yes." Alexiel said loud enough for the voice to hear him. The door slid open and his father stepped into the bathroom. He pulled up a chair, sitting it next to the tub and sitting down in the chair. "I believe you're wondering about what your step-mother and I were arguing about."

"Yes." Alexiel replied. "But I chose to ignore it, thinking it had nothing to do with me."

"Actually, it was about you. And Charlette and Ney."

The blonde gripped his shoulder, shrouding into the water, afraid of what his father would say. His father smiled and patted his head. "Don't worry. You haven't done anything wrong."

"Huh?" Alexiel looked up as his father patted his head, staring at his father's smile. "As I said, you did nothing wrong."

"Then what were you talking about?" Alexiel sat up to stare at his father. He sighed and folded hands. "It was about that day we visited you in the hospital. About how your step-sisters treat you."

The blonde sank in the bath immediately after his father spoke and turned away. "It was something bad about me, wasn't it?"

"No it wasn't."

"But it was something bad."

Rinto placed his hands on his shoulders, shutting him up. Alexiel blinked at him twice before staying silent to let his father speak. "It was about how your step-sisters treated you," He explained. "I was talking to their mother to see if they can treat you better than how they treat you now." Alexiel stared as he removed his hands from his shoulders and pulled back. "So why was there a huge argument and a lot of crashing?"

"She was defending them, and I was defending you," Rinto replied before turning to his son. "I'm always on your side, Alexiel. I'll respect your wishes, no matter how crazy they seem."

He stood up, gave the blonde one last smile, before exiting the room, closing the door behind him. There was silence behind him, until Alexiel started to giggle. He closed his eyes with delight as he sank into the water with a smile on his face, remembering his father's words.

_"I'm always on your side, Alexiel."_

It made him happy to hear his father say those words. It made him feel like he could do anything. His smile grew when he thought of the boy known as Len once again, and the time when the boy called him a friend.

"We're friends, huh?"

**Me: Sorry that this chapter didn't have any Blue Moon, but hey at least we have Aitetsu. The next chapter will have more moments with Aitetsu hanging out with Blue Moon and possibly love with bloom? I'm not sure, but I'll wait for a bit until I add romance. So anyway what do you think of this chapter? Let me know in the review box below and I'll see you guys next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Breakfast later on that morning was silent except for the tiny clanking of forks trying to grab eggs, and a faint crunch of bacon and toast. Rinto took another sip of coffee while reading the newspaper, Prim silently drank her tea, and Charlette and Ney were sending glares across the table to Alexiel, who blankly stared at his half-eaten eggs and toast. He was deep in thought once again about the boy he met the day before. In fact he was so deep in thought that he forgot about everything going around him, especially the glares the girls across from him were giving. He picked at his plate with his fork and let out a bored sigh.

"Alexiel? Are you alright?"

"Huh?" He was snapped out of his thoughts and he looked up to everyone staring at him, each with a different expression: his father had a concerned expression, Charlette and Ney were still glaring at him, but those glares started to cool down in case their step-father saw them, and his step-mother gave him a bored expression while sipping her tea as usual. The blonde teen looked over his family's faces and looked back at his plate. "I was. . . thinking about something." He took a sip of his tea and set it back on the table. "I'm not that hungry anyway." He stood up from where he was, taking his plate with him and scraping it out in the trash, before placing it in the sink and washing his hands. He politely bowed to his family before silently exiting the room.

* * *

Alexiel sat at the side of his bed, holding a small plushie in his arms. The plushie was an exact copy of him, but its outfit was black, had green eyes, and had a pair of fox ears and matching tail. Alexiel liked to call it _Kitsune_. The blonde stared out of the window with a sigh, grabbing a book from a nearby shelf that was below his nightstand and flipping to a random page. He raised an eyebrow at the page he turned to and stared at the cover of the book: _Bad End Night_. He looked down at the plushie in his lap. "Do you remember this book?" He asked, not expecting the doll to respond back, but he wanted to talk to someone, even if that person didn't exist.

He flipped to the first page of the book and started to read with interest. It had been a while since he had read the book, and he had forgotten how interesting it was. He didn't know why, but mystery books always entertained himself, even if the mystery was confusing and still had lingering questions. But he didn't care. As long as he enjoyed it, he didn't mind the plot holes the story carried with it. His eyes were focused on each line he read, forgetting everything else that was around him, and as he read, he imagined what happened in the story inside his mind. He was so focused in the book, he didn't notice his father in the doorway, staring at him with a confused expression on his face. Seeing what his son was doing, he shrugged and walked away.

The clock struck noon when Alexiel closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. When he glanced at the clock, his eyes widened at how much time had passed. He placed the doll on his bed before rushing out of the room, almost tripping on his feet down the hall. He was so focused into the book, he completely forgot about his daily chores, and not doing those chores worries him. On the way, he passed the living room where he saw his father. He stopped with a screech and started to head the opposite way, going at a point to where his father gave him a confused look. "I'm so sorry," Alexiel apologized while bowing to him. "I lost track of time and I was so caught up in that book. "I'm sorry, Father."

He heard his father get up from where he was sitting beside his wife, and strode over to where the blonde was and patted his head. Alexiel's eyes snapped open when he noticed this and looked up at his father's face. "That's alright. I had Charlette and Ney do them for you."

"What?" His father ruffled his hair with a smile and a chuckle. "I'll let you get a break today. Relax for now, alright?" The blonde stared up at him with a confused look on his face before smiling. "Okay." He bowed to his father as a sign of thanks and scurried back to his room with a smile on his face. He was glad that he got a break from doing chores, but then again, he liked doing the chores. It calmed him down and helped him get his mind off of his family(usually his step-sisters). He slowed down and stared at the floor with this thought until he bumped into someone. He looked up only to see his step-sisters glaring faces covered with dust. "Thanks for making us do your dirty work."

"Thanks for that," Charlette placed her hands on her hips and huffed her breath. "Little brat." Alexiel's smile faded as he stared at the floor again, his bangs shielding his eyes. His hair was being pulled up by Ney, who's glare was more fearful than her sister's. "Look at us when we're talking to you."

"That's the polite thing to do." Her sister remarked, but the blonde stayed silent as he stared into those cold, glaring eyes. He closed his own and sighed, his fingers intertwining with each other. One of his hands rose and wrapped its fingers around the girl's fingers, untangling them from his hair. The girls stepped back as the blonde gave them a dead look in his eyes before walking passed them. "Hey!" He heard Charlette call out, but he ignored her and headed back to his room.

He slumped back to the floor with a sigh before taking the plushie in his arms. "Now they're really gonna get me," He said to the doll, squeezing it tighter in his grip. "What do I do now?" He stared through the window, noticing the mansion in the distance. Smiling, his cheeks flushed red as he stared at his feet with a giggle, remembering the boy's words. He fell on his bed, turning towards the window, curling up into a ball to hide his smile. He slapped a hand over his mouth after the small laugh he let out. It had been a long time since he laughed, so he was surprised he remembered how to. Sure he's let out a little giggle every once in a while, but not a full laugh.

He turned back to stare at his clock: _12:43_. He decided to go take a walk around the woods to pass time, since he was so bored. He sat up with the plushie in his arms, and headed towards the door, taking his phone with him and placing it in his pants pocket before closing his bedroom door behind him. He headed towards the front door, slipping on his sandals, and headed into the direction of the woods where he liked to wander. For some reason, wandering in the woods calmed him. He didn't know why though; probably because it helped him forget about his abusive sisters, or his unloving mother. He didn't have to worry about them at this moment.

The blonde reached up to grab a tree branch, and placed his foot on the trunk in an attempt to climb. He pushed himself upward, grabbing another branch with his other hand and having his plush's clothes snagged between his teeth. The blonde hauled himself onto the lowest branch, letting our a heavy sigh as he leaned his head onto the trunk. He had decided to head to the mansion after a quick nap since his father told him to relax. Clutching the plushie in his arms, he closed his eyes, and was taken into the world of sleep.

**Me: I finally finished this chapter. Jesus Christ I couldn't think of anything. Oh and if people were wondering, I made all of the multi-song series into books. This includes the all of the Evillious Chronicles series, Acute&amp;ReAct, Kokoro&amp;Kokoro • Kiseki, and many others. These books will also be single songs such as Spice, Romeo and Cinderella, Alice Human Sacrifice, Alice in Musicland, The Music Wizard of Oz, Circle You Circle You, and also many others. I will have Len(Blue Moon) have some of these books as well. So until the next chapter, stay tuned for more.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

With a small yawn, Alexiel slowly opened his eyes, greeted by the small hint of sunlight shining on his face. He rubbed sleep out of one eye before blinking twice, seeing that he was still in the tree he fell asleep in. He stretched and leaned his head back, wincing a little as it hit the trunk. With a sigh, he clutched the tiny plushie in his arms and stared at his feet, his thoughts on the dream he just had: As usual, his father and step-mother were arguing, but it wasn't about how Charlette and Ney treated him; it was about the blonde himself, and how he behaved. Prim was trying to convince him to let her teach the blonde how to stand up to the girls, and Rinto was afraid that she might do something extreme and disagreed, saying that Alexiel will find his own way to stand up to them. The two parents, then noticed that Alexiel was hearing their disagreement, and Prim lead him away so she and Rinto could finish.

"What are you doing up there?"

Alexiel was snapped out of his thoughts to a voice who called out to him. He looked down to see the boy he met the other day staring up at him. "It's you." He spoke before feeling something fall from his lap. Alexiel tried to grab his plushie before it was on its way towards the ground, landing with a soft plop on the leaves. He left himself from falling out of the tree, and slowly climbed down, seeing Len grab the doll from the ground. "You still play with dolls?" Alexiel shook his head before staring at his feet. "N-No. I just keep it around with me. And that's the only one I have."

"Really," Len glanced at the plushie with a lifted eyebrow before turning back to the lavender-eyed blonde. "It's kinda cute." He handed the doll back to Alexiel, whose face was tinted pink at the statement. Len only smiled and patted the blonde's head. "Wanna go for a walk?" Alexiel nodded with the doll in his arms before the two started to step forward.

"So Alexiel, why were you sleeping in that tree?" Len lifted an eyebrow as he spoke. The blonde lowered his head with a calm look on his face. "Sometimes whenever I'm at home, my sisters scold me for no reason, and they have me feel uncomfortable at home. So I come here so I can calm myself down and not have to worry about them scolding me."

"Why would they scold you? I mean you're their brother right?" Alexiel shook his head while clutching the plushie tighter. "Actually no not biologically. After my mother died, my father got remarried to another woman who had lost her husband in an accident. She also had two daughters who were a few years older than me. They think it's fun to scold me because I'm shy and I'm not the kind of person to talk back to someone. I thought they were just joking with me the first couple of times, but once their words actually hurt me, I found out that they were saying how they truly feel."

Len could see the fear and sorrow sting the blonde's eyes, seeing that it pained him to talk about it. "Alexiel, how old are you?"

"Sixteen," He replied. "I'm about to turn seventeen in a few months." Alexiel could see the small bit of surprise on the blonde's face, and lifted an eyebrow. "What?"

"I could have sworn you were younger," Len responded while scratching the back of his head. "I almost thought you were a little over fourteen."

"I get that a lot." The lavender-eyed blonde replied before letting out a small giggle. The two of them smiled at one another before they heard a small chirping noise. Both stopped walking to see a small bird flapping its wings pitifully on the ground, its nest a few feet above it. Alexiel was about to rush towards it until Len headed for it first, and placed the small bird in one hand. The lavender-eyed blonde watched as he carefully made his way up the tree before cautiously placing the bird back into its nest. The small bird chirped happily and Len smiled at it before jumping down. "You're very nice, Len-kun."

Len turned to him with a lifted eyebrow and a curious look. "Did you just call me Len-kun?" Alexiel nodded, having the older blonde sigh. "I'm not a big fan of honorifics, so just call me Len, kay?" Alexiel nodded, wanting to know why the elder blonde disliked honorifics, but decided to ignore questioning it based on his expression. "Anyway what were you saying?"

"Oh. What I was saying is you're very kind." Alexiel referred to the bird in its nest, hoping that Len got the message. "You mean that? Well I just didn't want to leave it there."

"That's nice of you." Aitetsu giggled and Len's cheeks transformed into a faint pink color and turned away. "A-Anyway how about we head into town? I know this really great cafe that we can have lunch at."

"R-Really?" Len nodded before leading the small blonde onto a nearby path. "A-Are you sure that's alright?"

"Yeah it's alright," The elder blonde replied. "The manager's a good friend of my mother, and he lets me eat for free. Although, most people are upset about it."

"Huh." The two of them kept walking and was soon able to see tall buildings in the distance, having Len move a bit quicker than before. "Don't move so fast!" Alexiel called out and tried to walk faster. Len stopped where he was and took a few steps towards the younger blonde. "Can't keep up?"

"Actually, I can't run that much," Alexiel explained. "I have a terrible health condition, so I try to be careful."

"So you can't overexert yourself." The younger blonde nodded entangling his fingers together before Len grabbed his hand. "Come on. Let's keep moving." Alexiel nodded before following the blonde into town. There was so much about Len that he didn't know, but he wasn't in a rush to find out more; he would know more about the blonde eventually.

**Me: Finally I get done with this chapter. Sorry that I took so long; I was trying to write out a little scene between Aitetsu(Alexiel), and Blue Moon(Len), but I think it turned out cute. I'm honestly trying to take their friendship as slow as I can because there are times where I speed it up and then it's 4 chapters later when they're doing the frick frack. So I'm gonna take this slow. Anyway I'm glad that I published this chapter before going on my trip to Texas. I'm gonna try to write the next chapter as quick as I can, but no so quick that I forget to put some stuff in and then just completely fail at it. Anyway until the next chapter, I'll catch you guys later.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The two blondes were lead to a table in a corner and they both sat down, glancing at the menus that they were given. Alexiel glanced around and shifted in his seat, lowering his head and pressing his hands in his lap. He wasn't used to being in such a place, and he sort of felt uncomfortable. Len looked up from his menu to see the blonde's uncertain face, taking one of his hands into his own. "If it's the people, then that's why I chose this spot. No one will bother us, and besides, no one eats back here anyway. So if that's what you're worried about, don't be."

"I-It's not that," The lavender-eyed blonde replied while keeping his head lowered. "I-I just haven't been to a place like this in a long time, so I'm not used to it. I've always been at home because of my health condition. My father worries about me a lot, and so he doesn't let me go into town."

"He sounds like a very protective guy."

"He has good intentions, but I think he makes the wrong decisions," Len lifted an eyebrow at this as their waitress placed two glasses of water on their table, bowing to them as she walked away. "You see, my father is scared of losing me because I'm technically the only family he has left, and I mean by bloodline. My mother died when I was an infant and so he took care of me for the time being. And then a month ago, he married a woman who had two daughters because we needed a female figure around the house according to him. But I think he married her so he could replace my mother."

"But, why would he want to do that?"

"Who knows, but when he married her, I didn't like it. She treats me coldly along with her daughters, and they think it's fun to torture me because I can't say anything to them," He took a sip from his glass and sighed. "It's taken me a while, but I'm used to their insults, but they come up with new things to call me." Len kept his gaze on the blonde before speaking up again. "If you don't like them, then why don't you run away?"

"I have no place to go if I did," Alexiel replied. "And I don't want to worry my father. Plus it would take more than insults to make me run away for good."

"So you've run away before?"

"The farthest I've gone is the woods near my home. And then after I've regained my sense a bit, I go back home." The older blonde couldn't help but smile at him as he lowered his head. "You're a brave guy, you know that right?" Alexiel turned away and kept his gaze towards the floor. "If I was brave, I wouldn't have run away in the first place."

"I don't mean that," He looked up to glance at the older blonde's smile. "Sure you run away from your problems, but you're brave enough to face them on your own at times. If that's not being brave, then I don't know what is. So don't call yourself a coward, okay?" The younger blonde was amazed at his words; he had never heard someone call him brave before. Most of the time, his father tells him to suck it up and deal with his step-sisters' insults, and that sounds more like an order rather than advice. He felt pleased with the older teen's words and nodded in response. Len smiled and picked up his menu. "Good. How about after this, we just take a walk around the Shopping District. Sound good?" Alexiel nodded in return before he picked up his menu.

It didn't take long for the two to receive their food, and once they were done, Len waved to the manager and thanked him for the meal before pulling Alexiel out of the restaurant and leading him down the street towards the Shopping District. Alexiel jumped and held a tighter grip on the older blonde's hand when he felt something vibrate in his pocket. The ocean-eyed blonde turned around in confusion when he saw the teen pull out his phone and bring it to his ear. "Yes?"

Alexiel heard nothing but panic and fear from his father on the other line, and he nearly held the phone away from him. "No Father I'm alright. I'm in the Shopping District, but I'll be home soon." After a confirmation from his father, he hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket before turning to the older blonde. "I forgot to tell my father that I was going to leave the house, and he seemed panicked that I didn't say anything."

"Is that why I heard frantic yelling?" The smaller blonde nodded. "But everything's okay now."

"Huh." The two continued their way through the Shopping District, glancing over at the various shops they passed, until Alexiel kept his gaze at a small chocolate stand that stood at a corner. Len glanced over at his direction before turning to the blonde. "Do you want some?" He asked. The smaller teen jumped at the question and jerked his back towards the other. "D-Did I say that?"

"You didn't have to," Len replied with a hand on his hip. "It's written on your face."

"Oh," The lavender-eyed blonde blushed slightly and averted his gaze, gently swinging one of his legs. "W-Was it really that obvious?" The older blonde sighed before grabbing his wrist and pulling him along towards the stand. Alexiel's eyes widened as he was pulled along by the other teen. "Guess it can't be helped." He heard Len mutter as they approached the stand, pulling out his wallet and turning to the smaller teen. "So, what do you want?"

"H-Huh!?" Alexiel stammered. He didn't think Len would be so serious about actually buying some for him. He lowered his head and took a small look before pointing to the mint-chocolate that was near the front of the stand. The older blonde nodded to him, telling him to wait a moment while he paid for the treat. A moment later, Len approached him with a small brown bag in his hand. "I bought enough for both of us, if that was okay with you."

"T-That's fine." Alexiel replied while taking the bag from him, reaching inside to pull out a small piece. Slowly, he brought the chocolate to his lips, and his eyes widened at the taste. Len lifted an eyebrow at this and crossed his arms. "Have you never tasted chocolate before?"

"It's just been a long time since I've eaten some," The smaller blonde replied. "And besides, I've never had this kind."

"Oh really." Alexiel nodded in response before breaking off another piece and popping it in his mouth. "Like I said earlier, I don't go out much, so I'm not used to some places." Len crossed his arms before glancing around. He raised an eyebrow when he saw teal-colored pigtails and a familiar face exit a motel across from him. Without wasting time, he grabbed the lavender-eyed blonde and rushed into the crowds, hoping that whoever it was didn't spot him. "L-Len, is something wrong?"

"It's nothing," The older blonde replied once they were out of sight. Len breathed out a sigh before turning to Alexiel, who had a confused glance. "There was someone I didn't want to see. That's all." Alexiel nodded in response before the two continued to make their way through the Shopping District, stopping at the stores the lavender-eyed blonde found interesting. Len smiled at his reactions, and sometimes released a small chuckle.

The two began to walk home during the early hours of sunset because Alexiel wanted to be home before dark. Len nodded in response as the younger teen lead him towards the stone staircase that lead to the shrine. Len lifted an eyebrow at the sight and placed his hands in his pockets. "So, does your family own the shrine?"

"Yes," Alexiel replied. "We've had it for generations, and I'll be the one to succeed my father when he passes since I'm the only one related and not married into the family."

"How does that work anyway?" Alexiel paused for a moment and spoke. "After the previous successor has died, there's a ceremony for the next person in line a week after death. Until then, there's no one in charge, and that's when it's not so great."

"Does it get chaotic?" The lavender blonde nodded and lowered his head. "Usually there's a bunch of arguing, and people get hurt as well, some injuries more severe than others. When Grandfather died, my father told me that he was going to bring me food in my room because he was afraid that I was going to get hurt. Of course, there was that time where I snuck out and ran into the middle of a fight. I was almost sent to the hospital that day because I was hurt so badly."

"I see," Len followed the blonde up the stairs, and saw the shrine not too far away. "Does anyone try to kill the successor?"

"Hasn't happened in a while," The lavender blonde looked back with a sad gaze. "Although, I think I'll be the one almost killed when Father dies. That's why I want him to be alive for as long as he can." He continued to walk until he reached the end of the stairs, looking back to see the sun beginning to set in the distance. He turned to Len with a smile. "Thanks for walking me home. I'll see you again."

"Wait," Len grabbed his arm and pulled him back, having Alexiel's eyes widen slightly in response. "You can't just say see you later, and not expect me to ask for your number." The lavender blonde blinked in surprise, having Len sigh and grab the other's phone in a flash. A few moments later, the phone was handed back to the younger teen, and Len nodded in response to his work. "That way we can hang out more."

"O-Oh." Alexiel nodded before smiling at the blonde. Len turned around and waved behind him as he made his way down the stairs. "See you again."

"Yeah." Alexiel watched him step down the stairs before heading inside the house for some rest. He explained to his father that he was with a friend, resulting in Rinto having a surprised look on his face. The lavender blonde nodded in affirmation before following his father to the dining room to eat.

**Me: Man this took a while to write. Probably because I ran out of what else to do with this chapter, and I keep thinking ahead in the plot. Like 5 or 6 chapters ahead. I really need to slow down. Anyway if you like this chapter, be sure to follow, favorite, review, and await the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_"A festival?" _Alexiel nodded in response before continuing to speak. "The shrine usually runs the festival every year, although not everyone has to do anything. Since my father is in charge, he says I can just enjoy myself. So, I was wondering if you would like to go with me." He heard a chuckle on the other line, and he almost regretted asking Len to accompany him. Alexiel lowered his head, preparing himself for the rejection until Len spoke. _"Are you asking me on a date?"_

"W-What!?" The lavender blonde's face turned beet red, and he became a sputtering mess and almost dropped his phone, causing Len to chuckle again. _"I'm only kidding, Alexiel. Of course I'll go with you. I mean, you wouldn't like going alone, would you?"_

"N-No," Alexiel replied. "I'd rather be with you." His face transformed into a darker shade once he realized what had come out of his mouth. He waited for a response and hoped that he hadn't made the conversation awkward for the two of them. _"So should we meet up at your place or at the manor?"__  
_

"The manor is fine." Alexiel replied with a nod, the color in his cheeks fading.

_"Alright. See you then."_ The blonde hung up the phone and fell back on the bed, pulling the fox plushie closer to him with a smile. Ever since receiving Len's number, the two of them spent every day talking to each other the phone if they weren't able to see each other in person. Their usual calls consisted of Len cheering up the poor blonde when he was feeling down because of his stepsisters' scolding, or they talked about whatever came to mind. Alexiel seemed to enjoy the other's company, and smiled whenever his words touched his heart.

He turned over on his side and nuzzled into the comforter, feeling loneliness swell in his chest. He held the plushie in his arms and looked over on the shelf to see another looking like the one in his arms: while it looked similar to his image and had fox ears, it instead had a side ponytail and a red skirt with matching eyes. He gave the plushie a sad look before getting off of the bed and grabbing it. "You seem lonely," He muttered quietly before pulling to his chest. "You must be since she's not here anymore."

All of a sudden, he felt a sharp pain in his chest, and he collapsed on his knees in response. Alexiel took in a few deeps breaths before composing himself. "You can't come out. You'll be a Wander if you ever leave," He got to his feet and set both plushies on the bed and proceeded to take a walk in the woods. "I mean both of you."

* * *

Two nights later, Alexiel made his way towards the manor, the lights of the festival shining behind him. He brushed off whatever dust was on his clothes smoothed out his hair before opening the door. As he expected, the manor was dark and empty, save for the moonlight emitting from the window. He took a step forward and sat on the staircase to wait for the other blonde to arrive.

A few minutes later, the door opened, and Alexiel lifted his head to see Len enter the main lobby with quiet steps. The older blonde smiled at him and closed the door. "You look nice."

"T-Thank you." Alexiel replied with a light blush and lowered his head. Len couldn't help but smile in return before gently grabbing the other's wrist and pulling him towards the door. "We should get going before we're too late."

"R-Right." The lavender-eyed blonde followed Len towards the festival lights, the lonely feeling in his heart beginning to fade. He smiled as he stepped forward at the blonde's side as they talked and laughed.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the festival, and the two of them glanced around the various booths and shops, wondering what they should do first. Alexiel continued to look until he saw a tent with tables and chairs, instantly knowing that it was the cafe tent. "Do you want something to eat first?" He asked the blonde next to him. Len gazed in his direction with a lifted eyebrow before nodding. In a matter of minutes, the two sat alone with food in front of them. "I haven't gotten a chance to eat since I left. Everyone was so busy and I was dragged to all sorts of places."

"Sounds like you have a rough day," Len replied before taking a bite out of a hamburger. "Is it always like that when you run a festival?"

"Yes. It's even more chaotic during New Years," Alexiel nodded and sipped his drink. "Everyone is crowding around at the shrine and leaving a mess, and then leaving the shrine maidens and the monks to take care of it. And by the time we finish, it's almost sunrise."

"And you don't get a break?" Alexiel shook his head sadly and lowered his gaze. Len sighed and placed an elbow on the table with a thoughtful look. He gazed back at the other blonde and sat up. "Maybe I can help you next time New Years rolls around."

"R-Really? You would do that?" Len nodded with a smile, having Alexiel's eyes light up with happiness. "Thank you so much."

"It's not a problem."

The two blondes began to enjoy the rest of the night by taking in the sights of the festival and playing various games. Of course, Alexiel didn't forget to pay a visit to the shrine due to his father's request to meet the boy he had become friends with. The duo began to make their way up the stairs, and the lavender-eyed blonde felt nervous. "You know, he's going to be surprised that I have a friend," He explained. "And ever since I mentioned it, he's wanted to meet you."

"And this is the guy who married your stepmom?"

"Yes," Alexiel lowered his head and stopped near the top of the staircase. "I've lost trust in my father since then because he only tells me not to worry about my stepsisters, but I can only do that for so long. He thinks it's something I can shake off easily, but I can't. He says that he defends me, but there are times where he agrees with that woman and I hate it."

Len placed a hand on his shoulder with a comforting gaze and gave him a calm smile. "How about this: try talking with you father about this. Maybe he'll understand then." Alexiel paused for a few moments before looking back at the other blonde with a sad glance. He lowered his head once again before continuing to walk. "I hope that works."

"You just need to have confidence." Len replied as he followed the other. The two reached the top of the stairs and Alexiel made his way towards the house and stepped inside. Len followed him into the living room to see Rinto sitting on the couch looking over documents. He took in a deep breath before speaking up. "Excuse me Father, but there's someone I want you to meet if you don't mind." Rinto lifted his head to glance at the two blondes, raising an eyebrow at Len. "Oh? And who's this?"

"This is the friend I was telling you about," Alexiel explained with a smile. "This is Len Kagamine."

"It's nice to meet you." Len stepped forward and held out a hand. Rinto held his gaze before shaking the other's hand with a blank glance. "You as well," He replied, slowly bringing a smile to his face. "I'm glad that my son is able to find a friend in someone like you." Alexiel's face fell into a slight frown upon hearing those words. To him, it sounded as though his father had said _"I can't believe an outsider like yourself is able to take him off my hands." _He kept his eyes on the other blonde and kept his hands behind his back, listening to the their conversation quietly until he was asked. Of course, he only gave answers that would have Rinto nodding in approval.

An hour later, the two blondes left the house and began to walk around the shrine, making sure that they didn't run into the rest of the Lucifen family. "The fireworks will start soon," The lavender-eyed blonde said as they traveled up the hill. "We should get a good view."

"I'd like that," The two sat on the hill and Len checked his phone for the time. "Anytime now."

"You know," Alexiel brought his knees closer with a smile. "I thought I was going to see the fireworks by myself, but I'm glad that you're here with me." Len leaned back and used his arms to balance his torso off of the ground, smiling at the comment. "I never really found an interest in the festivals, so I never went. But, I think I'll go to hang out with you."

Alexiel blushed in response and averted his gaze towards the ground, and the other blonde laughed. "No need to feel so embarrassed. You're a good friend of mine."

"Right." The two were quiet as time passed by, the wind blowing through their hair and the grass underneath them. Alexiel placed one of his hands on the ground next to him with a sigh. The silence was beginning to bother him, although he had no idea what to talk about. He gave a quiet sigh and only began to talk about whatever came to mind. "Umm." Len turned to the other with a curious gaze. "I-"

The boom of a firework interrupted him, and the two saw the bright colors that lit up the sky. Len smiled in response and lifted his head. "I have to admit, this is pretty nice."

"Yes." The lavender-eyed blonde was brought back to a memory of the year before and smiled, remembering the girl he had spent his entire life with. He was snapped out of thought when he felt a hand above his own. Alexiel glanced down to see the other blonde's hand on top of his, and instantly, the two pulled away. "Sorry," Len replied with a cough. "I didn't notice your hand."

"I-It's alright." Alexiel replied with a light blush spread across his cheeks. They spent the rest of the night watching the fireworks, and once the festival came to a close, the two blondes began to make their way down the hill and back to the shrine. "I enjoyed this," Len said with his hands in his pockets with a grin. He turned to the other blonde with a satisfied look on his face. "We should do this next year."

"We should." Alexiel replied with a smile and a wave. Len winked at him before making his way down the stairs and back into town. The lavender-eyed blonde sighed and turned his heel to head back into the house, feeling exhausted from the festival and hoping for some sleep.

* * *

Len closed the door to his house with a sigh and leaned against the wood. He slid to the floor, gazing down the hall with a sad look on his face. He honestly didn't want to leave the younger teen by himself, but knew that he could see him again another time.

It didn't take him long to realize that someone else was in the house with him. He stepped towards the living room to see a woman with pink hair sitting on the couch and watching TV. She noticed his presence and turned around with a smirk. "I was waiting for you." She said.

"Yeah yeah," Len replied with a hand on his hip. "I don't want to deal with you, so would you mind please leaving?"

"Now now don't be like that," The woman pushed herself off of the couch and strode over towards him, lifting his head with a few fingers to meet her gaze. "You know why I'm here."

"And I'm not in the mood, so go home already." Len pulled away with a glare and she pouted in response. "You're no fun," She responded. "Maybe one of the others I have on my list can entertain me."

"Whatever." As the pinkette made her way towards the front door, she paused to turn her head to gaze at him. "You know, you should really blame your family for this." She closed the door behind her as she left, and Len sighed in response. He sat in the loveseat next to the couch and tilted his head back with a blank look, trying to fill his mind with Alexiel instead of the woman. A smile grew on his face when he remembered the happy look on the other blonde's face whenever the two hung out. The memory only made him feel lonely.

He sat up and looked around, noticing the emptiness of the house, and lowered his head sadly. "If only he was here," He muttered. "Then I wouldn't feel like this."

**Me: So this is the first chapter posted in 2017. Man this is gonna be a shitty year like 2016, but hey. We got a few good things *cough cough* Yuri On Ice *coughs*. And the first show that I finish in 2017 is Gravity Falls(only watched an episode half a year ago and it took me this long to binge watch it all the way through). Anyway I wanted to add more moments with Len and Alexiel, but I think it's time that this chapter had a stopping point. Don't worry I plan on explaining more later. So if you like this chapter, be sure to follow, favorite, review, and await the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Len sat quietly in the living room as he waited for the lavender-eyed blonde to return with a cup of tea, glancing down at his phone to see if he received texts from anyone. A week had passed since the festival, and the blonde wanted to make sure he spent more time with Alexiel so he wouldn't feel lonely. Luckily for him, the lavender-eyed blonde felt the same. He smiled to himself with a light chuckle.

He heard a step into the room and looked over to see Rinto standing in the doorway. "I see that my son has invited you again." Len nodded as he scooted over so the man could have a seat. Rinto sighed and glanced over at him. "So, what do you think of Alexiel?"

"E-Excuse me?" Len was surprised at his question, and was a bit flustered. He composed himself before answering. "I think he's a nice guy. He's fun to hang out with, and I enjoy his company."

"I see." Silence followed that response, and Len soon wondered if he had answered incorrectly and had lowered his head. He noticed that Rinto had a close eye on him, and it only made him wonder if the blonde man wasn't fond of him. The two of them sat in silence until Alexiel returned with a tray having two cups of tea along with the two plushies holding them in place, giving a surprised gaze towards his father. "Oh, hello." He greeted with a smile as he approached them. Len waved in response with a smile, having Rinto give him a hard glance. The lavender-eyed blonde swallowed and set the tray on the table, handing the blonde teen a cup before grabbing one for himself. "I'm glad that we're able to hang out," He began with a lowered gaze. "Before I met you, I didn't have any friends, so I was alone most of the time, but. . . ." He lifted his head to meet the blonde's eyes. "It won't be like that anymore."

Len gave a smile as he sipped his tea before responding. "Well, I'm glad to have met you. I don't have many friends, and the only person I have with me is my sister, although she's always traveling. So you're the only one I enjoy hanging out with." Alexiel's face tinted pink with a nod before sipping his tea. Even with his father's gaze, he was glad to talk to Len again.

He suddenly choked on the tea he was drinking and collapsed next to the blonde in a coughing fit, his cup landing on the floor with a loud clatter. Len's eyes widened as he held Alexiel's shoulder and tried to help him to his feet. "Alexiel, are you alright!?" The lavender-eyed blonde didn't answer, but only continued coughing, eventually spitting up blood. "Alexiel!" Len looked behind him and saw Rinto rushing towards the nearest phone, gazing at the blonde teen with a protective death glare. As he left the room, blood was seeping through the blonde's fingers as he coughed and fainted in Len's arms. Len's eyes widened and shook him slightly before holding him close and waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

* * *

Len sat by Alexiel's bedside at the hospital with a concerned gaze, wondering how serious his health condition was if it involved him vomiting blood and passing out. He was glad they were able to get the blonde some help before it was too late. The door opened behind him, and he turned around to see Rinto motioning for him to leave the room. Len gave Alexiel one last look before standing up and going into the hall. "Now, I'm sure you have questions."

"Is this about his health condition?"

"What just happened hardly involves his health," Len's eyes widened somewhat as the blonde man sat down on a bench and folded his hands. "For generations, our family has been watched over by a pair of spirits who are our ancestors. Whenever a pair of twins were born, the spirits use the twins as their hosts and can control them whenever they want to."

"But what does this have to do with Alexiel? Are you saying that he's possessed by a spirit?"

"He's not actually possessed," Rinto replied. "The spirit lays dormant inside of him, and because of that, he can talk to the spirit. Well, I should say spirits."

"Another thing, you said this happened if there were twins. So, you're telling me that he had a sibling?" Rinto stayed silent with a lowered gaze. "Alexiel never liked to talk about it, but since he won't, I'm going to tell you. Alexiel had a twin sister named Rilliane, although she passed away due to an accident a few months ago. He has been devastated ever since."

Len looked back at the door leading to Alexiel's room with a sad gaze. "And this has to do with the spirits?"

"Yes," The blonde man responded. "Since Rilliane's passing, the spirit inside of her went to Alexiel as the surviving twin."

"What about his health?"

"Whenever spirits leave their hosts, the body is affected with the spirit's leaving, and not in a pleasant way." Len crossed his arms and leaned against the wall as Rinto got to his feet. "Well, as long as he's safe, then I don't have to worry. I'll take my leave."

"Aren't you gonna stay until he wakes up?"

"I believe that's your job." Len watched him head down the hallway and out of sight, and he entered the room once again. He lifted an eyebrow when he saw the twin plushies sitting motionless in his lap. He gently grabbed one in his hand and glanced at it closely. "I have to admit, they are kinda cute." He heard a slight moan in front of him. He looked up and saw Alexiel turn in his direction and nuzzle into the pillow, causing the other plushie to fall off of the bed. A moment later, he slightly opened his eyes and looked up. "What's going on?" He muttered.

Len shot up from his seat with wide eyes and gave a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you're okay." He breathed before pulling the other into a hug. Alexiel's face turned bright red in response, but he returned the hug and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry for worrying you." Len's grip loosened before he pulled away with a smile before it turned into a frown. "I heard about your sister." Alexiel's face fell as he lowered his head and pressed his hands in his lap. "Did he also tell you about the spirits?"

"Yeah." The lavender-eyed blonde stayed silent, and Len began to wonder if it was better that he didn't say anything, and lowered his head in response. "Sorry, I know that it's a sensitive topic-"

"It's alright," Len lifted his head as Alexiel turned back to him with a sad smile. "You were going to find out sooner or later. Yes, I had a twin sister named Rilliane, and she was the only person who made sure that I wasn't alone. A month before my father married my step-mother, she died in an accident, and that's when my depression turned into a health condition."

"Your dad also said that there was a spirit inside of her and it went inside of you when she died. Was that what the whole vomiting blood thing was about earlier?"

"Yes. If they left, it would worsen my health and possibly risk my death. But now that they did, they became Wanders," His gaze lowered as he intertwined his fingers. "I only wonder where they are now."

"Did you really think we would leave you alone?" The two heard a high-pitched voice in the air and glanced around for the source. "Down here." Both of them looked down onto the floor to see the plushies gazing up at them. In an instant, the plushies lifted themselves off of the ground and back onto the bed. "Honestly Alexiel, give us more credit than that."

"B-But I thought you needed a living host." Alexiel's eyes stayed wide as he glanced at the two.

"No way," A slightly deeper voice responded, and he turned to the male kitsune plushie. "We can possess inanimate objects too. Where did you hear that from?" Meanwhile Len was confused on the situation, and the two plushies glanced at him. "Oh yeah we almost forgot to introduce ourselves," The female plushie spoke up with a raised arm. "My name is Suou, and that's my brother, Aitetsu."

"Nice to meet you," Aitetsu stood and bowed before sitting back in Alexiel's lap and looked up at the blonde. "That reminds me, we still need to check for that." Alexiel's face tinted pink in response and the older blonde tilted his head as to what the spirit meant. Suou shook her head and looked over at him. "I don't think we need to this time. While you were asleep, I was making sure everything was okay."

"I don't know what you guys are talking about." Len spoke up, and the three blondes turned to him simultaneously. Suou stood up and began to explain. "A long time ago, during the first generation of the Lucifen family, the founder of the shrine had accidentally stolen from a magic user who lived nearby. The magic user was furious and had placed two curses on the family as punishment."

"The first was the founder's twin children were turned into spirits to watch future generations of the family live and die," Aitetsu continued sadly with a lowered head. "The only way the spirits would be able to communicate is if they possessed a host connected to the family, presumably the next generation of children." Len took a moment to take in the story before turning to the duo. "So, you were turned into spirits?"

"Yes," Suou replied as she sat next to her brother and put an arm around him. "And even when we took control of our hosts, their relatives had no idea what had happened, and so we chose to stay dormant because we didn't want to frighten anyone."

"I see. So, what was the second curse?" Alexiel lowered his gaze and gently wrapped arms around his torso, glancing at the spirits and signaling them to explain. Aitetsu sighed and spoke up. "The Lucifen family is very religious when it comes to sex, and as a result, they believed that only a man and a woman should be together and only women could have children. So, the second curse is any son born in the Lucifen bloodline is able to carry children to defy the family's beliefs." Len's eyes widened and looked at the lavender-eyed blonde with a surprised gaze. "So, Alexiel is. . ."

"Yes. Alexiel is able to have children."

"This seems pretty weird I know," Alexiel spoke up. "You don't have to believe it."

"Why would I not believe it if it's right in front of me?" Len replied before looking at the time. He stood up in response and stretched his arms. "Well it's getting late. I should probably be going home."

"Alright," Alexiel waved in response as the plushies flew up to hug the blonde. "I'll probably be home tomorrow so you can come over if you want."

"Will do." With a wave from both parties, Len exited the room and began to walk out through the hospital doors.

**Me: I honestly wanted to post this before I went to bed because honestly I'm tired as shit right now. Anyway there's more information about Alexiel's family, and yes I know that I probably shouldn't have included mpreg but hey it's there. Anyway if you like this chapter, be sure to follow, favorite, and review, and await the next chapter.**


End file.
